


Rather Be

by WhisperingShadowLullabies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, NIco is a top, Percy is a show girl, percy works at a gay bar au, they are both 18, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingShadowLullabies/pseuds/WhisperingShadowLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is known as Miss Irene at Sailing, the local gay bar, and happens to be Nico's favorite, not that he would know; Percy has kept his job a secret from everyone. After a not so date, turned date, Nico starts to realize that not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be

Percy didn’t have curves, per say, but he liked to think he looked damn good in a dress. But apparently so did a lot of other people that were willing to pay for it. See, when most kids hit 18 they get a job; Percy did too, just not your average one. After one too many dress-ups with the drama kids he realized that, surprisingly, he felt way more confident in himself when he had full stage make-up on. So when he tried out, and made it, as a background stage dancer for the local gay bar he about cried. He told his mom and step-dad that he had gotten “a job” but never said anything more. Being a senior in high school, it was like his secret dream job. By day he was the school’s star swimmer and by night he was a princess on the stage.

Seeing as he had the day off, Percy took a seat on the cold metal benches that made up the football stadium. He was just far enough up that no one would notice him, but just far enough down to get a wonderful view of the cheerleaders. Well more like Jason the yell-leader.  Lost in gazing at the wonder boy he didn’t notice when someone sat down next to him. And not just anyone; Nico Di Angelo, the school’s misfit rebel of sorts. They weren’t friends or anything, but they knew of each other. Percy had always thought that Nico was kind of cute. They may have been the same age but if you caught him at just the right time, Nico had a very childish way to him.  His shoulder length black hair framed his face well and his nose was upturned just enough to make Percy want to giggle when Nico pouted. He glared at Percy, who was still blindly staring, and sighed.

“You know it’s rude to ogle in public.” Percy jumped a little, having clearly been surprised by the sudden voice. A light blush spread across his face as he looked at Nico, who had the most un-amused expression on. Percy looked down at his lap and shifted the strap of his shoulder bag, clearly embarrassed after being caught staring. Percy laughed a little to himself when he realized that Nico probably thought he was staring at Piper, the head cheerleader, and not at the god of a boy holding her up with one arm. Nico’s dark brown eyes looked puzzled at the sudden giggle and the nagging in the back of Percy’s head got worse. This was the perfect opportunity to throw Nico off his game.

“Between you and me, I find it rather hard not to stare at Jason’s ass in those booty shorts.” Percy said, with a small grin. Nico’s face went from a “What the hell?” to a “What. The. Hell.” in a matter of seconds and Percy had to hold back a laugh. What surprised him more was when Nico turned to look for himself and got all slack-jawed.

“My gods, you’re right.” Percy couldn’t hold it in at that point and burst out laughing. Nico even cracked a smile before turning back to him. “But wait, what? Like seriously. Really? You?!” That, only causing Percy to laugh harder, until he was wheezing. His hand landed on Nico’s shoulder while he took huge breaths to calm down.

“Well yeah, but it’s still kind of a secret so don’t go blabbing to the whole school.” Percy winked. He knew he could trust Nico; after all he was gay too. He was braver than Percy was, being out and proud, while Percy stayed hidden at school. A lot of respect seemed to pass through Nico’s eyes as he looked at the swimmer. A grin crept onto his face and Percy raised an eyebrow wondering what was coming.

“It’s a deal of you agree to fangirl with me about all the cute guys.” Percy’s smile almost grew as wide as Nico’s as he nodded. “Okay Jason is obviously a gem but as swim coach what are your opinions on Will Solace?” Percy looked off, thinking hard before returning.

“Well, I must say he’s not my type, but his back muscles are pretty astounding. He’s really witty, you know, and he wants to be a doctor.” Nico nodded, seeming to tuck that information away for later. “Well, I know he’s Clarisse’s boyfriend, but Chris?” Nico nodded respectively.

“He sure is a looker. No wonder Clarisse took a hold of that! He’s a little too much of a beef-cake for my type, though.” Percy laughed and Nico huffed along.

They continued to talk through most of the game, stopping to stare at Jason frequently, before returning to their conversation. In the end they exchanged numbers and even though neither of them knew it then, it would lead to many late night conversations.  Despite being the best swimmer, Percy didn’t have many friends to be honest, but the ones that he did have trusted him dearly. That always made Percy laugh because they didn’t even know what his night time job was. That’s why when Nico joined his group Percy couldn’t help but think back on his slowly growing crush on him. Not that he was going to act upon it or anything; that might mess up their friendship or something.

At the moment Percy, Nico, Grover, and Juniper were out at one of the ice cream shops that were around. Percy didn’t _say_ it was a double date but he liked to pretend that it was. Grover and Juniper were sharing a fruit smoothie while Percy and Nico had their respected cones.  They were arguing about whether or not frozen yogurt could be considered as an ice cream substitute.

“See, I know it _tastes_ like Ice cream, but it’s still just cold yogurt.” Grover pouted as Juniper patted his arm. Percy rolled his eyes as Nico nodded in tune with Grover’s point.

“But, if it tastes like ice cream what else are you looking for then? Frozen yogurt is healthier anyways.” Percy pointed out. Nico bumped Percy’s side lightly.

“So naïve. You poor child.” Now it was Percy’s time to pout. He lightly shoved Nico back and continued to eat his swirled cone; that is until his phone went off. Percy pulled it out and sighed. Turning the alarm off, he finished off the cone before standing out of the plastic chair.

“Sorry guys I got to fly. I’ve got like 10 minutes before I have to be at work.” Nico frowned as Percy waved, running out of the small shop. He turned back to Grover and Juniper questionably, but Grover only shrugged.

“I don’t know any more than you do. He always runs off on weekdays about this time. I have no idea where he works.” Nico crossed his arms, appetite gone.

“But it’s like 9:30! What are his work hours?” Grover shook his head and sighed.

“Look man, I really don’t know for sure but my best guess is that he gets off at about 12-12:30. Weird, I know, but he says it’s the best job ever and he’s totally comfortable with the hours. There’s no need to be worried.”  Nico’s eyebrows came together as he tried to think about what kind of job someone would willingly take those kind of ridiculous hours. Throwing the rest of his cone away, Nico waved them off and started his walk back to his apartment. Like Percy’s, Nico’s was not far from the school and was an easy walk. When he finally got the door unlocked he backed up and shut it as quietly as he could. His dad was having a meeting inside and that was the most awkward thing to try and sneak past. Now standing outside of his apartment at 9:30, Nico made the split decision to go somewhere else entirely.

***

Percy sat in front of his stage mirror applying his liquid lipstick carefully. Today it was a nice coral pink that really made his eyes stand out. He smiled. After making sure that his fake eyelashes were secure and the wig of curled coppery colored hair was not going to move, he stood. This was one of his favorite outfits; the slim fitting mermaid tail dress, shimmering purple in the stage lights. He was at least an inch taller in the blue heels that he had snatched from Rachel.

“Looking good today, Jackson!” Spinning around, Percy smiled at Stephan.  His fellow showman looked just as dazzling as Percy did, a long braded black wig complementing the short, puffy red dress he was wearing.

“That’s Miss Irene to you, Lady Firewhisp.” Stephan laughed and together they walked up to directly behind the curtain.  “Hey, to a good show today.” Percy, Stephan, and the two other dancers fist bumped and got into position.

***

Nico stood outside of _Sailing_ , the best gay bar that Nico knew of, and contemplated how he was going to get in today. Sure he was 18 but he still looked like he was 14 and that made everything difficult, even if Percy said it was super cute. Walking around to the back entrance, Nico stood in front of the back guard. Luke Castellan glared back at Nico, who sighed dramatically.

“Dude you know how old I am just let me in. The show is starting soon…” Luke sighed and let Nico into the bar. The lights were dim and the background music had quieted down to nearly nothing. Nico hurried and snuck into a seat near the back just as the curtains pulled back. Four drop dead gorgeous show boys stepped out, in full costume, making Nico stare in awe. The one in the sweeping lime dress was cute, but the one in the short red one was spunky.  The one in the bubbly yellow dress was a little hyper but Nico’s eyes were on the one in the purple. Miss Irene. He was Nico’s favorite, by far; always in the most beautiful dresses, this one fitting perfectly. Nico sighed, getting ready to watch. The one in red, Lady Firewhisp, lifted the microphone and spoke in an uplifting tone,

“Good evening gentlemen! Today we have a very special show for you!” He smiled and winked, the fake eyelashes making the action so prominent that even Nico could see it. “Today we bring you, Bang Bang!” practically the entire establishment erupted and Nico smiled to himself. It’s not every day you get to see four men in drag sing acapella. It was silent until the one in green, Parcel Mistress, dropped the beat and Firewhisp opened like a flower. As he sang, the others began to move like water on the stage; flowing in and around, their bodies in tune with the beat. The harmonies were almost magical and all while they suddenly switched line up. There stood Miss Irene, singing Ariana’s part and Nico practically melted.  He stood center, feet planted in an outward stance, making the slim dress accentuate the curves. The melody was mesmerizing, slightly slowed down and a lower octave, but never the less intriguing. The one in yellow, Lemon Drop, sang the soprano and hit the notes spectacularly. Their hips swayed and it was almost overwhelming, the crowd going wild. All the while Nico’s eyes stayed on Miss Irene, the wild strawberry curls framing his face. Behind the fake eyelashes, eyes shimmering sea green, seemed to go right through Nico. The purple eye shadow, nearly the same tint as the wicked dress, made his face pop and even Nico could tell without all of that make-up there was one hell of a guy under it. The song was over before Nico was done drooling and he sadly slumped in his chair waiting desperately for Irene’s basket to come around. When it did Nico threw a twenty in, he was always a generous tipper for his favorite, and stood. He certainly didn’t feel like smuggling a drink and with one last glance at the gorgeous dancer, he left the club.

***

Sitting backstage the group laughed after such an entertaining performance. Their manager came back with their baskets and left to tend to the rest of the bar. Percy looked through his quickly. A good haul today; it would definitely help with rent this month. Everyone seemed relatively satisfied with today’s donation and before anyone even started counting, Leo (Lemon Drop) pulled out nail polish. Percy scrambled for “Pretty in Pink”, his favorite, and sat down with the others. Stephan had grabbed a rather stifling violet, while Leo had already started with gold. Charles (Parcel Mistress) seemed to be debating between a cherry red and a light blue. Percy told him to go for the blue and concentrated hard on his right hand. They chatted before their manager came back and told them they were free to mingle before the next show. Percy stashed his cash into his shoulder bag and walked out with Stephan to talk to the inhabitants. This was admittedly Percy’s favorite part because he didn’t have to fish for complements; he was swimming in them.  He was offered so many drinks he felt bad that he had to turn them down, being the youngest of the group. This was the one place where getting whistled at was definitely okay with Percy.

After the second show, Percy was set to leave. He was packed up and undressed, looking like the normal high school student, and frankly very tired. With his shoulder bag resting heavy on his arm he waved to the guys and left through their secret exit. The ally where Percy walked into was dark, it being close to 12 o’clock at night, and he didn’t see the large shape move towards him at an alarming rate. He did still manage to doge the swipe to the head. He had to figure, whoever it was, it had a knife. Percy dropped to the ground and swung his leg out and knocked the heavyset man onto his back. Percy could see his face now but it didn’t matter, he was up again in a matter of seconds. Percy dodged again and sidestepped to the right and charged and threw a punch to the gut. It hit, but this dude had abs like steel. He grunted and took a jab. It grazed Percy’s arm, but that only seemed to piss Percy off. With untamed speed Percy grabbed the guys arm, forcing it up while he brought his own knee up and hit the guy in the stomach. He coughed and Percy took the chance to grab and twist the guy’s wrist so he dropped the knife. In a last ditch effort the man bucked but Percy was quicker, knocking him to the ground. Taking a hold of the man’s wrist again, Percy swiftly snapped it and the man screamed in pain. Percy sneered at the man on the ground and continued walking towards home oblivious to who had just watched the whole exchange from afar.

Percy entered his apartment as quietly as he could but it didn’t matter. His step-father, Paul, was fast asleep on the couch and his mother was standing there staring at him, appearing to be at a loss at what to do. When she spotted him she ushered him over and pointed at Paul’s feet. Together they carried him to the bed room and when he was safe on the bed, Sally took Percy’s hand and dragged him back to the living room. Sally crossed her arms and looked straight at Percy, expecting him to explain. Percy sagged and sat down on the couch.

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t make up the hours.” She shook her head and Percy knew the storm was coming again.

“You shouldn’t be out walking around at midnight! It’s dangerous! You haven’t once told me anything about this “job” of yours. I’m getting real tired of you coming home so late. What about school?” Percy nodded like he hadn’t heard this speech every week. He was really tired and he needed to check and see if his arm was still bleeding. Gathering his wits he gave his best shot.

“I know it’s dangerous but I’m fine I promise. The job is going great and I’m enjoying every minute of it. School is just as same as it’s always been and it’s not like I don’t get enough sleep, okay? I’m totally fine no reason to worry” she gave another worried glance and then sent Percy off to his room. Setting the bag on the bed he inspected the cut in the small mirror in the bathroom. It wasn’t deep enough to need stitches or anything so he quickly cleaned it and wrapped it up nice and tight. Changing into an oversized tee-shirt and sweats Percy quickly pulled an old shoe box out from under the bed. He started pulling the stacks out of his bag and putting them in the box. It was a decent haul tonight almost reaching about $230, which was fairly good for a weekday. Putting the box away Percy laid on his bed and checked his phone. There were a couple texts from Nico, as expected. As he scrolled through them he didn’t take too much heed until the last text appeared, only 20 minutes ago.

_Hey do you wanna go out this weekend and like see a movie or something?_

Percy’s heart skipped a beat. No, it was surely as friends or whatever. Friends can go see a movie together. Just the two of them. Yep, not a date at all. He had to work but that wasn’t until nine. Percy carefully wrote a text back.

_Yeah sure! That would be totally cool. I have to go to work at 9 but other than that I’m free. What were you thinking about seeing?_

Percy face-palmed the second the message sent. He was such a dork. No one says “totally cool” any more. He rolled over and rubbed his face into the pillow, a growl emanating. After a couple minutes Percy figured that Nico had gone to bed so he got up to brush his teeth. When he got back, however, there was a text waiting for him.

_Well that new Avengers movie came out how about that? We could see a morning showing and then go to lunch or whatever_

Okay if this wasn’t a date there was going to be some major issues with this whole crush thing. Percy giggled and felt like a teenage school girl. He was so cute! He hurried back with the response,

_That sounds great :) How does 10:30 on Saturday sound?_

The response was almost instantaneous,

_Cool. See you tomorrow at school anyways_

Percy smiled to himself and his heart sputtered out something along the lines of “omgomgomg you’re going on a date with Nico!!” putting his phone on the charger he got in the covers and let out a small giggle to himself. Everything was going perfectly for once.

***

Everything was going terrible. Nico’s dad had yelled at him for getting home at ten last night, he had somehow managed to set a date up with Percy freaking Jackson, and had an awful time trying to sleep because he was worrying so much. Did Percy think it was a date or not? Was it a date or not? Was Percy even interested? Nico tossed and turned the whole night and by the time morning rolled around he felt worse for wear. He burnt his toast, fell down the stairs, and managed to forget to do his English homework. Pulling on his skull tank-top and skinny jeans, he barely grabbed his jacket before his dad drove off without him. For a Friday, it was off to a sucky start.

When he got to school, however, Percy was waiting for him, smiling and waving like a dork. After Percy heard about the awful morning Nico had had, he offered to help write the English paragraph and with his help it was done in a matter of minutes. They relaxed on the bench outside before a voice rang out startling them both. From across the lawn they could see Jason waving like an idiot at Percy. Nico looked at Percy for an explanation but Percy looked just as confused. He waved back at the boy as he ran over.

“Hey Percy! I just wanted to make sure that your arm was okay after that fight. It looked pretty nasty, probably not as bad as the other guy has it though!” Percy reached and grabbed his arm subconsciously, looking rather pale at the thought. Nico gave a questioning glance before Percy finally answered.

“Yeah I’m okay, thanks for checking though. It still hurts a little but you know…” he trailed off as Jason nodded like a newborn puppy. Nico raised his eyebrow at the two, but before he asked Jason decided to ramble,

“It was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen! This huge dude totally came up and tried to knife Percy into giving him his bag but Percy totally beat the crap out of him and, like, broke his wrist!” Nico’s eyes widened as Percy seemed to duck in shame.

“You were _attacked_?! And you didn’t think to tell me?” Percy seemed to curl in on himself more making Nico’s gaze soften.

“It has happened before so I guess I forgot to tell you... really, I am fine.” Before Nico could ask any more questions the bell rang and they had to split for classes.  It took half way through third period for Nico to realize that Percy’s nails had been painted pink. What was worse was that it totally worked for him and Nico wasn’t going to lie and say it didn’t make him want those nails raking along his back. Completely sidetracked and not paying attention at all he missed most questions that were thrown at him in class.  This was one of those days where Nico was glad that he didn’t have lunch at the same time as Percy because there was at least a 95 percent chance that that wouldn’t have ended good. He did, however, have it with Jason and was thoroughly surprised when the jock sat next to him at his lone table. Conversation was small at first but in the end Nico had somehow ended with Jason’s phone number and was ready to flip out with Percy. Throughout all of art Nico sat and doodled pictures of Miss Irene and sighed. Why were all the beautiful guys just out of his reach?

Percy and Nico met outside at the gates of the school to walk home together. They chatted idly about the success of getting Jason’s phone number and Nico tried really hard not to stare at Percy’s nails that were, like, flawless. It didn’t work. The words tumbled out of his mouth before his brain could catch up,

“Dude, but where did you get your nails done? They’re like perfect.” Percy face turned as red as a cherry and he laughed nervously. Nico saved that image for later, because it was the cutest thing since Miss Irene.

“I, uh, did them myself…” he mumbled and Nico’s jaw must have dropped because Percy turned and pouted. “It’s a thing that I enjoy doing okay! Makes me feel… good.” Before Nico’s brain could process anything that was happening, he grabbed Percy’s hand and inspected them closely. A new voice startled both of them,

“Percy is definitely the best out us at painting his nails, that’s for sure!” Percy flipped, Stephan standing there in normal apparel. He laughed at Nico’s puzzling stare and glanced at Percy’s desperate looking expression. It didn’t take much to figure out that Nico didn’t know about Percy’s late night job. Stephan reached into his bag and pulled out a light blue letter. “It’s from the boss. My best guess is that it’s about the new twins they just hired. Good luck bro! Don’t get fired, I like working with you! Your dance moves are killer!” He handed Percy the letter and ran off, leaving Percy standing there with a look of pure horror on his face. Nico was so confused, that his brain halted all movement. There was something about that guy that was strangely familiar. Percy looked at the letter in his hands and pulled it out, careful to make sure Nico couldn’t see anything.

_Perseus, for the time being you are being moved. We are unsure at this moment what section of the bar that the Stoll brothers will be working but we are going to set them up for show. You’re being moved to pole until told otherwise. You’ve got this weekend off so go take classes if you are unsure of your abilities, although I am sure you are probably fine. Sorry for such short notice and I hope this works out for the best. I look forward to seeing Miss Irene work the pole!_

Percy let out the breath he had been holding and put the letter back in the envelope. He wasn’t being fired, just moved temporarily. It was right though, he was mighty fine on a pole. He smiled thinking about getting to wear that costume again. Although it might be smart to take a class to get back in the swing of things; it had been about a half a year since his last pole dancing class. He realized that Nico was still staring at him waiting for an explanation on what had just happened.

“That was my coworker, Stephan. Boss says that I’m being moved to a different… division for a little bit. But hey, I didn’t get fired!” Nico looked skeptically at him, but shrugged. “Oh, and I don’t have to work this weekend so if you wanted to change our plans or anything…” Nico’s head snapped up, his cheeks flushing at the thought of Saturday. It only deepened when a wicked thought wiggled it way into his head.

“Yeah it was a little early anyways. How about we go to the 8:30 showing and go chill at my house afterwards?” Nico might have sounded confident, but he was freaking out on the inside. He prayed that Percy would be okay with it; if this worked out it could lead to a whole new world of possibilities. Percy nodded as he stuffed the letter into his shoulder bag.

“That sounds great! Now off to schedule…” Percy trailed off scrolling though his phone looking for something. Nico was freaking out because Percy had said yes, but at the same time he was curious as to see what Percy was scheduling. A small “Ah ha!” sounded from Percy’s lips as he lifted the phone to his ear, as they continued walking towards home. Nico didn’t say anything, trying to catch the whole conversation. “Yes, hello. I was wondering when your next class would be. Uh huh. Okay, yeah that should work. Mmhm, yes. I’ll pay then. Percy Jackson. Yes, thank you.” Nico wanted to ask, but Percy put his phone away and started whistling. Nico kept his mouth shut, but he brain was whirling at a million miles per hour. What _was_ that call about? It made Nico nervous, but Percy seemed to be in lighter spirits and Nico, despite loving to ruin people’s days, would never miss a golden opportunity to look at a happy Percy. It was a sight to behold really; his hair swept in the wind and the sun glinting off of Percy’s tan skin. A light dusting freckles flaked his nose, if you looked hard enough, and his eyes sparkled just like the ocean in the light of the late afternoon. He looked so carefree and Nico turned away, afraid to get caught staring. It was just as easy to get lost in Percy’s features as it was in Miss Irene’s. It struck Nico as odd that they looked so similar, their eyes that same color of oceanic green, but he threw it off as lack of sleep. As they reached Nico’s apartment he sighed as loud as possible. There were about ten cars lining the street. Another meeting. Percy could sense his friend’s distress and decided; what the hell? He wasn’t doing anything tonight.

“Hey you want to stay over? That looks like a mess.” Nico turned sharply and looked at Percy, who looked as innocent as ever. Damn that child.

“Uh, yeah-h sure that would be, uh, really nice, actually. Let me go run and get some stuff…” Percy shooed him off and waited patiently for Nico to come back, running with a small backpack. Percy laughed and they continued walking. Nico hoped that Percy couldn’t see that his face was beet red. They had had sleepovers before, but they had a date (or not date?) set up tomorrow. But also, staying over at Percy’s house, where they had to share a bed because Percy always insisted that Nico shouldn’t have to sleep on a couch. Percy cuddles. Nico tried his hardest to not blush as they continued walking towards Percy’s apartment.  Percy noticed that Nico’s hands were restless and his brain urged him on. He was afraid. What if it wasn’t a date? In the end Percy decided that his nails were painted and they were going on a date tomorrow. Smiling to himself and not even looking at Nico, Percy took his hand into his and held on tight. If Nico wasn’t blushing before he was now. He looked at Percy, but henwas staring off into the sky, whistling. A small smile weaved its way onto his face as he gripped Percy’s hand tighter. Definitely a date.

Percy didn’t unhook their hands until he had to unlock the door. The apartment was scarily quiet, unusual due to the fact that Sally was normally home when they are done with school. Percy found a note in the kitchen saying that she and Paul where going to dinner and that Percy could make something for himself. He shrugged, Nico and himself going back to his room. It was relatively clean; his mom must have come in and picked up for him. Percy ran in and flopped on his bed, rolling over so Nico could come and sit. Nico obliged, sighing as he sat on the bed. Percy stuck his tongue out and Nico hit his shoulder playfully. Unfortunately for Nico, Percy took that as a challenge. His eyebrows wiggled as he grabbed a pillow and hit Nico square in the face. An almost inhuman growl sounded from behind the pillow and in an instant Percy was hit with another pillow so hard he almost fell off the bed. He laughed so hard that he did actually fall of the bed. He wished that he hadn’t looked up.

There, on his knees, stood Nico. His eyes were alight with something that Percy couldn’t describe, the pillow hanging loosely in his grasp looking more and more threatening. An eerie smile had graced his face and to be honest Percy couldn’t help but have a small heart attack. Percy would never admit to taking it, but seeing Nico there, a sense of bloodthirsty intent on his face, he knew that this was going to be a very unhealthy relationship. There was pride in Nico’s eyes and Percy realized in that moment that he wanted that pride all to himself at some point. To be the cause of that pride. Percy grinned as he jumped up and dodged a swipe from Nico. He slid across the small bed and tried an attack to Nico’s backside, but he was deflected, almost falling off again. They swatted back and forth, both taking their fare share of pillow to the face. In the end they had both ended up on the floor and thoroughly exhausted, collapsed in bundles of laughter.

After they had calmed down, discussing some of the upcoming school events, they sat down on Percy’s floor and focused all of their remaining energy on finishing their homework before the weekend started. Percy rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, his stomach could have told him the time, however. Percy grabbed at Nico’s arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

“What do you want to eat?” Percy asked as he browsed through the cabinets. Nico hummed and suddenly smiled.

“How about mac and cheese? I haven’t had that in forever.” Percy laughed and nodded, grabbing the box from the small pantry. Nico sat at the worn table and watched as Percy moved freely around the small kitchen. It was strangely mesmerizing, the way that his hips seemed to swing in tune with his humming. Nico couldn’t shake the déjà vu feeling that he got from watching, but he ignored it, completely lost in staring.  Even when Percy turned, giving Nico a bowl, he still didn’t completely snap out of his trance. Percy poked him hard and Nico finally jolted out of it almost dropping his fork. Percy gave a questioning glance, but didn’t press. Nico shook his head and they ate in comfortable silence.

Dinner eaten and their stomachs full, they headed back to Percy’s room to finish their homework. Sighing, Nico rolled on the floor so that he was facing Percy. He spoke in a groaning tone, “Are you done yet? I’m bored! Let’s do something.” Percy rolled his eyes from his position at the base of his bed. He held up his book and practically purred out,

“As much as I would _love_ to do something, I have another chapter and a bad case of dyslexia.” Nico rolled over again and sighed as he spread out like a starfish on the floor. Glancing upside down at Percy he could see that he was concentrating really hard. A small grumble of a laugh left Nico’s lips as he watched Percy’s eyebrows scrunch together. In a sudden movement Percy threw the book. “Alright you win. I am so done trying to read that. How about a movie on my laptop?” Nico grinned and sat up, following Percy to sit side by side on the small bed. They were close enough that they were shoulder to shoulder and Nico blushed a little. Percy opened his laptop finding something for them to watch. Nico didn’t really pay attention to what was on the screen, to content in the thought of being so close. Percy noticed early on that Nico’s eyes had glazed over but he didn’t say anything because he was smiling. It was super cute and Percy had to try really hard to watch the screen and not the boy sitting next to him.

About halfway through Percy noticed that Nico had nodded off on his shoulder. His lips were parted just a little and small puffs of breath warmed Percy’s arm. He smiled and carefully removed the laptop, slowly removing Nico from his side. He looked down and realized that Nico’s hand had wrapped itself around his. Laughing a little he pried it off and slid Nico down so that he was laying down. Percy got off the bed and stumbled over to his closet to get another blanket to put on top of them; it too much of a hassle to try and get the one that was underneath. While he was rummaging he found a box at the back of the closet and looked at it questionably. Percy pulled it out and sat down opening it carefully, trying not to wake Nico up. His eyes widened as he realized that this was his extra costume box. He was so enthralled that he didn’t notice Nico slowly opening his eyes. In the dark lighting of the room all Nico could make out was Percy sitting on the floor looking at a box like he had found a million dollars,

“What’s in the box?” Nico’s rough sleep induced voice startling Percy so bad he slammed the lid of the box closed. Nico raised an eyebrow as Percy stuttered and glanced everywhere, but at Nico.

“Uh, oh it’s nothing just some, um, costumes that I had forgotten about… it’s not important.” That only causing Nico’s curiosity to grow. He sat up and glared at Percy, a little mad about being woken up and also that he was not snuggled next to Percy any more. Before Percy could shove the box back into the depths of the closet, Nico jumped over and retched the lid open again. His mouth dropped a little as he looked at the silken fabrics of the box. They were gorgeous, shimmering in the dim light, hues of deep crimson and sparkling violet. Percy looked away, ashamed, but the second that Nico reached out, he flipped. Snapping out of whatever trance he had been in, Percy shut the lid again, hiding the beautiful fabric from Nico once more. Nico glared until he saw a look of pure fear etched on Percy’s face. This box clearly not meant to see the light of day anytime soon and Nico looked down at his lap, feeling as though he had intruded on something that he definitely shouldn’t have. Percy picked the box up and hid it back into the closet, holding his arm out to Nico and dragging him back to the bed. As they got underneath the covers, Nico tried not to touch Percy, giving him space. He tensed as he felt strong arms wrap around his small form. He felt Percy’s breath on his neck and he shuddered at its warmth. That’s when Percy spoke,

“That is a part of my life you don’t need to know about just yet.” Nico nodded and started to relax, Percy’s warmth surrounding him and the drowsiness from earlier catching up with him. He didn’t understand what Percy had been trying to tell him, or hide him from, but he let the issue dissolve for now. Nico let his eyes flutter close and released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, the tension falling to seams wrapped in Percy’s arms.

***

Nico awoke to the smell of pancakes. He sat up and stretched, having gotten the best sleep that he had had in a while, and stumbled out to the kitchen. There, Percy stood making the growing stack of pancakes taller, his hair still dripping onto his light gray shirt. Nico swayed a little and sat down at the table, yawning, and barely registered when Percy sat the plate in front of him. Nico stared at the pancakes for at least a minute before actually starting to eat them. Percy sat down next to him and laughed. The sound was like alarm bells to Nico’s ears, waking him up. He turned and gave Percy a lopsided smile. Sally and Paul came out, lured as well by the smell and seemed surprised to see Nico there. Percy pointed with his fork at their plates, already made, his mouth full and Nico had to hold back a laugh. He looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks stuffed.

“Hey you can go and take a shower after you’re done. Borrow whatever.” Percy managed to mumble out, his mouth still filled to the brim. Sally hit her son on the arm and Percy ducked all sheepish, Nico excusing himself.  The words “borrow whatever” echoed in his mind and instantly he thought back to the box, but he thought better of it; that definitely wasn’t his business. After shuffling through Percy’s clothes he found something that might fit his smaller form better, but not by much. Percy had easily several inches on him. Stepping into the soft spray of the water in the small bathroom, Nico thought back on everything that happened. He seemed to continually get stuck on that image of Percy walking home with him. He was just so, so, stunning in those few seconds it left Nico sort of awe struck. The last time that he had thought someone was that stunning was the first time he had saw Miss Irene on stage. The thought troubled him, but at the same time it gave him hope. Maybe for once, one beautiful guy _was_ in his reach.

Percy sat at the table while Nico took a shower and wondered what to do with himself. He had set his class up for today, in hopes that he wasn’t going to see Nico until much later in the evening. And now what was he supposed to do? Sighing he rested his head on the table and tried to come up with a solution. He could cancel but in all honesty he needed the refresher. Maybe he could just tell Nico to meet up later, but that seemed kind of pointless with him already being here. Percy groaned. He didn’t notice that Nico had gotten out and was now sitting next to him.

“What’s on your mind, Perce?”

Percy jumped before relaxing back into the wooden chair. “Well, it’s just that I have a class scheduled for today, before our date, but you’re here now! I’m at a loss for what to do…” Nico looked puzzled.

“Um, well, I can just go with you!” Percy jumped again.

“No! I mean, it’s just that…” Percy looked around franticly. Nico couldn’t know about _that._ “Well, um, I don’t think that people can watch… It’s, um, a dance class.” Nico’s eyebrows shot up, Percy blushing as he looked away.

“A _dance_ class? Well, I mean, I guess I can just wander around and meet up with you after words…” Percy looked back at Nico with pure happiness on his face. Before Nico could stop it, Percy wrapped him in a strong hug, and slowly Nico reached up and hugged back. It was weird, but it was nice too. Percy was really warm and smelled like the ocean; Nico didn’t want to let go. The thing people didn’t know about Nico was he was possessive. Really possessive, and damn if he didn’t want make Percy his; this movie date would most certainly end in a kiss if he had any say in the matter. Smiling, Percy ran to take a quick shower and get changed, Nico sitting at the table getting lost in the thought of Percy trying to dance. The thought was absolutely ridiculous, Percy being the clumsiest person that Nico knew.

When Percy returned they headed out walking in, what Nico assumed was, the way to the dance place. Percy seemed to know where he was going and Nico just followed, totally sneaking as many glances as he could.  Jason wasn’t the only one with a good butt; that was for sure.  Nico watched as familiar scenery unfolded and he realized that they were in downtown. He almost bumped into Percy, who had stopped in front of a local dance studio that Nico had walked past many times before. Percy winked and walked in, leaving Nico standing awkwardly out front. He turned, trying not to look like a complete creep, and walked down the sidewalk, noticing more and more little shops that he had never seen before, he spotted one and with a small smile to himself, he entered.

***

After changing into tight fitting shorts, Percy followed Brenda, the instructor for today, back to the room where he would be practicing today. He tried not to look the other women who were there in the eye. They were probably only here because pole dancing is actually a really good work out. Percy realized the hardest part about all of this was that he wasn’t in as good of shape as he was half a year ago. Sighing, Percy leaned on the pole as Brenda taught the basics. He stretched, making sure that he was still plenty flexible. In a full split, he arched his back and grabbed his leg from behind. Bored, Percy got up and moved swiftly to the pole. Setting his left arm at angle and grabbing strongly with his left below, he lifted his body horizontally and straitened his legs out, resting his left foot on his calf. He didn’t notice that the whole class had stopped to watch him as he pulled in and swung his legs around the poll and spiraled to the floor ending in a double stag.  He smiled to himself before spinning back up to a standing position. Brenda laughed and patted him on the shoulder,

“Still got it, kiddo! Go ahead and let me see if you can still jump and hold. Everyone else, go back over what I just taught and hold as long as you can.” Percy laughed a little before reaching up to grab a higher section of the pole. Using his upper arm strength, he jumped and stuck his legs out, grabbing the pole with his thighs, just above the knee (for obvious reasons he couldn’t use the upper thigh like they recommend.) letting go of the pole he flared his arm out in a gracious motion and smiled his favorite smile, as if he had the crowd laid out before him.  Grabbing the pole again he hooked one leg around and spun down again, landing on his feet this time. He had forgotten how fun this was. It was tasking, but by the end of the class, he had loosened up a lot and had the rest of the people in the room mesmerized by the way he moved. After changing he walked out and wondered where Nico had wondered off to.

***

Nico had in fact entered a small jewelry shop that he had always known about, but never dared go into. But it seemed like good as place as any waiting for Percy to get out of his class. He smirked a little more at the thought of Percy dancing as he traversed the different cases. There were lots of really expensive things, but he stopped at the case that held colorful rings. One caught his eye, a sterling silver ring with small chrysoprase stones circling the entire band, the exact color as Percy’s eyes.  He stared at it for the longest time, before backing out of the store. It was only 45 dollars and was very tempted to buy it, whether for him or Percy, he didn’t know. Stopping by a yogurt shop and bought a smoothie for himself, before going and sitting on a bench in front of the dance building. Sipping his drink he sat and scrolled on his phone. An hour later, lost in the pages of Tumblr, Nico didn’t notice Percy walk up and sit down right next to him. Nico won’t admit it, but he jumped about five feet in the air when Percy leaned in really close and breathed down his neck.

“Jesus! When did you get there?!” Percy laughed at the terrified look on Nico’s face.

“Just now! My class is over, but I’m way spent from that work out, so you wanna get some lunch?” Nico nodded, his heart was still beating a million miles per hour, and stood. Following Percy to a small sandwich shop, they sat down and had a very relaxing lunch. Nico noticed pretty quick that Percy was moving slower than normal. It bothered him, but he didn’t say anything, afraid that Percy would shy away again and Nico would be left out again. They ate in relative silence, but it was nice. After paying, they walked to the local theater. Since Percy had paid for lunch, Nico bought the tickets and they headed inside. Neither bought any snacks and quickly ran to find good seats. Nico snuggled into the plush seat and looked over at Percy. Even in the dim light of the theater, Nico could see his face perfectly outlined in the light of the screen. He noted that he was grabbing his arm gingerly and rubbing circles into the muscle. As the lights cut out, the screen bursting to life, Nico reached over and took Percy’s free hand into his. He didn’t look over but he could tell that Percy’s eyes were on him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Percy finally relaxed into the seat and seemed to grab Nico’s hand just a little tighter.

The film was engaging and Percy had a wonderful time, although that could also be that he was still holding hands with Nico as they left the theater. As they stepped outside the air had turned blissfully crisp and wiped Nico’s hair into his face. He swatted at it, until Percy reached over and brushed it out of his face. A blush dusted the boy’s face and Percy turned to look at the lights. Strings of cream colored glowing balls hung from strings, like Christmas lights, and were stung between the buildings lining the street. In the light Percy turned and smiled at Nico, whose blush only deepened. He should have seen it coming; but he didn’t. In an instant Nico had closed the distance and Percy was met with his soft lips on his. Slowly his eyes closed and he was lost to the outside world; the only thing on his mind was the handsome teen in is arms. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, warmth from each other canceling out the chill of outside, but too soon Nico was breaking, small puffs of breath escaping his lips. Percy’s hands were resting comfortably on his hips and Nico had somehow wiggled his arms around Percy’s neck. It seemed like a century that they stood there, just looking into each other’s eyes, but it was interrupted by the gorgeous smile that Nico proved and Percy was lost in a bubble of giggles.

“Thank you for a wonderful night.” Percy almost whispered, still dazed from the mind-blowing show of affection. If possible, Nico’s smile grew as he pecked Percy on the nose.

“Thanks for not being a stick, like you usually are.” Percy laughed and they pulled apart, choosing to wrap their arms together instead, walking back to the direction of Nico’s apartment. As they reached Nico’s front door they decided that it was probably enough of each other for today and Nico pressed a short, but meaningful, kiss on Percy’s cheek before he quietly slipped inside. Percy stood there for a while longer; his hand resting on his cheek, pinching his arm to make sure it was real, before walking the short distance back to his own apartment. When he returned he fell into his mess of pillows and giggled to himself. He was still smiling when he fell into a peaceful slumber for the night.

***

Percy slept well into the afternoon, spent and aching from his activities yesterday, and almost didn’t catch his phone as it rang in the pocket of his pants that were currently on the floor. He scrambled and caught it just in time, hitting the button as fast as he could. A shrill voice blasted into his ear drums and he almost dropped the phone. It was Leo,

“Hey dude! Okay so get this; they only took one of the twins, but apparently you’re still on pole duty, so like, you have to come in today. Boss says he knows that he gave you the weekend off, but, like, he’s afraid that they might not like the show, so you have to like work too just to make sure revenue flows, you know? But I know you are awesome on the pole so like I’m sure you are totally cool with it, right? Any ways you gotta be here in like two hours so better round up your stuff and hurry over dude!” Before Percy had a chance to respond, the call cut out and that left him halfway hanging off his bed with a silent curse on his lips. Damn that kid and his excessive ADHD.  Sighing, Percy got up and pulled the box out of his closet.

***

Nico had been lounging comfortably on his couch when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He whipped it out not expecting the text that he had gotten. It was from Jason of all people.

_Hey I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to this bar with me later today._

Nico looked at the text and had to reread it several times before he could be certain that it said what he thought it said. He liked Jason a lot, but he had just made a huge step with Percy. Cautiously, he typed back,

_Which bar would that be?_

The response was almost instantaneous

_Sailing_

Nico’s heart flew to his throat. Go to _sailing_ , with Jason? Did he know that was a gay bar? Before he could respond he got another text that helped him to breathe again,

_Just as friends, you know? I thought it might be fun. I go there all the time._

Nico took a deep breath and calmly replied. Heck, he wasn’t doing anything else today.

_Sure. When should we meet up to go?_

Nico tapped his leg as he waited for Jason to type back. It was at least a few minutes before the text came in.

_How about in about three hours? We can just meet up there, before we go in._

Nico nodded and texted back a yes before going upstairs to get ready. He was still laying around in his pjs after all.

They met three hours later at the entrance to the bar, Jason flashing a brilliant smile, getting them in faster than Nico had ever attempted before. Jason ordered two drinks and they sat down at a back table, having a view of the whole bar. The stage was empty as well as the poles on the far right. Nico had never had much interest in watching the pole dancers, although elegant, they were not his type of show. As Jason sipped his drink he seemed to notice that Nico knew where everything was, clearly having been here before. He laughed above his glass,

“Well then, who’s your favorite?” Nico, whether he realized it or not, stared off dreamily as he answered in a solid and firm tone,

“Miss Irene, for sure.” Jason laughed some more before making a nod towards the empty pole in the corner.

“You know, I heard that she’s going to be working the pole tonight.” Nico’s dark brown eyes met with Jason’s electric blue with surprise. He turned and looked back at the pole and was suddenly very interested in it. It gleamed a light silver chrome in the dim lights and seemed to give off a strong impression. Jason nudged him and pointed at the area. “It should be starting soon.” Nico had never come this early to the bar before clearly missing this show many times before. He watched silently as the lights around the small platform lit lightly and gave an eerie glow. Nico’s eyes widened as he watched Miss Irene strut seductively up to the pole in, quite simply in Nico’s new favorite outfit.

( _A/N for the full experience turn on Lindsey Stirling’s song, Crystallize, when you see the star*)_

 Flowing like a river, feathery pieces of oceanic blues and green fabric danced around in a diagonal angle. A longer piece, reaching his calves, twisted behind as he strongly stood in front of the pole. The sleeves were short and other than colored wrist bands, nothing else covered his arms. Nico squinted and could see that there were cut outs in the fabric of the fitting leotard, leaving the sides open; Nico guessed to cling to the pole better. The bundles of strawberry curls were tied up into a high ponytail and even from a distance Nico could see the winged mascara lacing the lids his eyes. *Slowly his arms rose as quietly, the music began. Nico recognized the stringed sound of violins as that of Lindsey Stirling’s song, _Crystallize_ and in an instant the mood was set. Swaying around the pole, gingerly he grabbed hold and spun slowly as the music moved in tune with him. His smile gleamed in the lighting and darkening of the lights and Nico watched completely captivated. As the calming rhythm picked up tempo, his arm left the pole, weaving in a motion similar to a wave. It was almost inhuman; the way that it moved so fluently without a single break. With the stunning music swaying in the background, the jump spin was almost too sudden; but it fit. Soon Irene was spinning around the rotating pole with his legs outstretched. In a breaking swing, his legs went up and over his head wrapping around the pole strongly enough that Irene was able to let both of his arms go and address the crowd. Nico smiled to himself as he seemed to almost catch Irene’s eye before he turned again. Grabbing at the shinning pole once more, he let his legs drop down and elegantly spin out and rise again into a mid-air split. Entranced by the subtle movements, Nico didn’t realize the beat start to pace up, faster and faster, until it dropped; Irene dropping to the floor with the split still intact at the same time. The transition was so fast it was hard to track, but in a second he was up off the ground, grabbing the pole with firm hands towards the bottom and flipping his whole body up into the air, almost vertical before his legs split again and he was spinning around the pole in a full split. Carefully, he slowed and let one of his feet wrap around the pole, the other reached downwards as he gracefully released his arm; it pulsing in time with the music. As quick as his head had faced towards the floor, he pulled his whole form up and swung his legs down spinning at the same rate as the music, both of his arms falling in a swaying motion, only holding on by his strong thighs. He grabbed the upper part of the pole and pulled his body roughly up against it before tilting forward and lacing his knees over one another; angling them almost as much as his body, which had arched up. Falling down again, he spun gently to the ground before reaching an arm up and grabbing on with only his left foot braced on the pole as his leg stretched out again and he blew butterflies of kisses to the clapping men below him. Spinning, Nico watched as ever so slowly he climbed again until he was high enough that as the music took a graceful turn again; the pacing movement of him doing the splits almost seemed to be second nature. Only holding on with one hand and bracing his body against the pole, he reached his arm out and grabbed his foot and in a swaying motion, he was spinning again. It was almost gravity-defying the way that his movements flowed into each other, like water through a steam.  Fluently, he let go of his foot and pulled both his legs in to the pole and by curving in a twisting fashion, he spun just a little faster. In a sudden movement, he stopped and landed, his feet firmly planted on the floor, before shuddering into complete body rolls with the music. He pulled his body in on itself before opening again and releasing his arms like an opening bloom. The beat began to pump up again and in a jolting arrangement of calculated movement, he had grabbed and pulled his body upside down again and carefully wrapped his leg around the pole. The other leg bent backwards and slowly he let go, performing an upside down scorpion, while simultaneously allowing himself to spin. Nico watched, fascinated, as his body clung to the pole in such a way that it looked like a puzzle piece locking into place. In a whipping movement, his hands had wrapped themselves onto the pole again, almost a body length apart and the supporting leg untangled, pulling back far enough that it was hanging on only by his angled foot. The other leg pulled out and curved itself at a circling position, so much so, that when the movement was placed on the ongoing spin, it seemed to follow the rest of the body. The moment was so breath-taking that when he arched his back and fell slowly, all the way onto the ground, it seemed to freeze time. Taking hold again he spun gingerly around the pole, closing in on it again before slowly climbing it so that he was high enough to pull his legs out into a double stag position. How he was able to do it, Nico would never know, but as if the pole was slick, Miss Irene slid tantalizingly slowly to the ground, maintaining the position onto the platform. As the music slowed to its closing, his arms moved like wheat swaying in the wind and he took the appearance of a dying storm. The ripples of his costume making his whole form shimmer and swim in the gentleness of the tasking dance. He dropped like someone had cut his strings when the music took its last breath and Nico held his as the lights dimmed into almost nothing. When they returned the bar was the quietest it had ever been before the crowd erupted in a wave of sound. Nico clapped and he could feel Jason laughing quietly next to him. As the basket made its way to the table, Nico could see that there was much more in it than there normally was. He placed his respected 20 and when it lay flat on the stack, only then did he relax into his seat. Jason’s eyes were still glued to the smiling Miss Irene a puzzling look on his face.

“I find it kind of funny how similar that Miss Irene looks to Percy, you know? Their eyes are practically the same color.”  Jason laughed at Nico’s confused face as he turned back to the lovely lady still showering the crowed in kisses from the platform.  Nico had to mentally tell himself to breathe again because holy mother of god Irene didn’t just look like Percy; _it was Percy._ He couldn’t believe that he had never put two and two together but there was no unseeing it now. Nico set his drink down slowly unable to keep his hands from shaking. This was real and it was attainable. Jason questioned the cold hard look of determination now spreading across Nico’s face before shrugging it off. Glancing at the time, Jason waved over and paid. “I got to head out now, but thanks for hanging out with me. The shows are always more fun to watch with other people.” Nico watched as Jason pushed through the crowds of people, some dancing, some still trying for Irene. Miss Irene waved and walked back into the fold within the curtain, swaying as he went.  Hatching a plan, Nico sat and waited for mingling hours to start, lightly sipping his drink.

Nico watched and waited. Tonight Irene was getting a lot more attention than normal and it was going to be a bit before he actually got around to Nico’s vicinity. He started to notice that there was a lot of “congratulations on returning!” or “you still got it!” that made Nico wonder how long Percy had been working here. Clearly, way before Nico had even met him.  When he had finally made it over, Nico waited until he made eye contact and watched the color practically drain from his face. His smile was probably very rotten, be never the less, he waved to get him to come over to his table.  Nico watched as Irene slowly became more and more uncertain and become more like the Percy that he knew so well.  Resting his elbows on the table, Nico waited until they were only a few feet apart before he purred out,

“I think it’s time that you and I had a little chat backstage, Miss Irene.” Nico could see the large swallow that took place as he weighed his options. Nico winked and Percy flailed a little. After quickly looking around, Percy grabbed Nico by the wrist and pulled him around the other people, back behind the curtain. They were walking too fast for Nico to get a good look at anything, but what he saw was sparkles and rainbows. Soon he was in a small, dark room and all he could hear was Percy locking the door behind him. It was dim, but even in the limited light Nico could see that Percy was nervous. As Nico removed his shoes and socks silently Percy started to ramble slowly,

“I don’t know how you found me but you have to keep this a secret…” Percy didn’t get to finish his sentence because Nico’s lips had crash coursed into his. It was rather violent, Percy barely catching his breath before he was lost in a daze. This was much more than what they had shared outside of the theater; it was less careful and more needy. It was demanding and Percy loved it. Nico pushed him up against the wall forcefully and subtlety ground their hips together. The motion was small, perhaps by instinct, but that didn’t stop Percy from groaning with pleasure. Fingers trailed against the open sides of his costume and he squirmed, the fluttering touches making him lean into the touch, wanting more. Nico let out a rumbling chuckle, the sound vibrating and making Percy giggle. There was not much to hide in the revealing leotard and Nico leaned in closer, making Percy wiggle again, a soft mew escaping his lips. There was suddenly way too much clothing for Percy’s liking (despite him being practically naked in the first place) and he started grabbing at Nico’s shirt. After a rather pleased smile, he obliged, pulling the black shirt off and tossing it somewhere. Percy wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged lightly at the ponytail that kept Nico’s hair pulled back. It released and the coal, Italian curls fell to frame his face perfectly. Sea green eyes met dark brown ones and for a moment the air had stilled. That is until Nico gently reached up and slowly started sliding the costume off of Percy’s shoulders. As it hit the floor, Percy pulled at the wig of strawberry curls until it too, dropped to the floor. Nico stared in awe as Percy moved elegantly to unbuckle Nico’s belt.

“I will not be the only one naked here and I expect this to take a rather dirty turn on the floor, please.” Nico almost choked, Percy’s voice taking on a rich resonating sound about an octave lower than normal. The belt chinked as it hit the hard ground and suddenly it was nothing but the obligatory skin on skin contact. Percy was bare but Nico’s boxers were still hanging loosely on his hips. After a large tough, they fell to the ground as well. Almost too roughly, Percy ground himself into Nico, making lucid sounds come from both of them.  Nico made a grab at Percy’s stiffening member that was so sudden he cried out and bit into Nico’s shoulder. The satisfying blossom of pain radiated in Nico’s shoulder as he gripped tighter. Percy let go, gasping and nodded downwards.  It was subtle but Nico got the message, letting go, he lightly pushed Percy so he stumbled.  A curious smile spread onto Percy’s face as he backed up, Nico trailing, he fell swiftly to the ground in a flowing movement, his palms digging into the floor.  Nico followed, more slowly, drinking up the sight of Percy laying open, just for him. Percy seemed to know it too, leaning down as their faces met, laying flat against the ground.

Their mouths clashed together with such force their teeth clicked. Percy’s hands trailed up along Nico’s strong back muscles, their bodies flushed together. Soon there was a slowly gaining rhythm that made them have to gasp for air often, soft moans escaping swollen lips. Nico took a hold of the side of Percy’s neck and sucked diligently, Percy turning on instinct to allow further access. Muffled forthcomings of nothingness tumbled out as they continued in their rough dance on the ground.  Nico noticed soon that Percy was grabbing for something off to the side, failing due to being coaxed into waves of pleasure.  Smiling, Percy could feel the chill of teeth on his neck before everything was gone and back in a matter of seconds.

“What was that about being dirty on the floor?” Nico whispered into Percy’s ear before the tale tell sound of a lid clicking open made Percy grin almost terrifyingly wide.  Nico leaned in so that he was almost on top of Percy again before he started to capture his lips again. Wrapped up in the fluidness of the kiss Percy certainly forgot what was happening until a slick, cold digit wiggled its way into his hole.  It was clear that Percy wasn’t used to this, but his cries showed that it was effective none the less.  Nico reached down and licked a trail up the side of Percy’s neck, making him squirm. Nico took the opportunity to reach hold of Percy’s now straining length and it was like his strings had been cut again. He was pliable in Nico’s hands and he loved every second of it. Percy was going to be his. A second finger, then a third; all the while Percy letting out shudders of anticipation.  Their eyes met for a brief moment and a wicked smile spread across Nico’s face as he pulled them all out suddenly. Percy’s gasp was radiating and in a blinding second Nico had lined up and waited for Percy to turn and glare at him. It was a beautiful sight; cheeks flushed and wispy breaths, legs spread waiting for the impending moment of truth. His eyes were so dilated that the ring of oceanic green was but a slip behind blown pupils.

Before a breath was even taken, Nico rammed in. The sudden act, with such a powerful thrust behind it, made Percy’s back arch in response. The rhythm was quickly found again, Percy suddenly thankful for the concrete walls of this small storage room, the almost inhuman screams emanating from his throat only making Nico press harder. His nails trailed along Nico’s back leaving pulsing red lines in their wake as the pace quickened.  The stimulation was almost mind numbingly pleasurable and Percy knew that he was definitely going to feel it later. But in that moment, that second, everything became obsolete. His hands wondered absently to grip Nico’s biceps for support.  It was ridged and wonderful, Percy’s wails of satisfaction made Nico grunt. The heat was slowly pooling in his gut and was making them both try to find release. That’s when Nico angled himself just right and hit Percy’s sweet spot. His cry was cut short with a muffled groan, Nico readying to hit it again. Nico growled as he dove again to attack that spot repeatedly. The wonton of colorful sounds that escaped Percy’s lips were almost enough to send Nico over, but he held back as much as he could. Percy, however, didn’t have such restraint and after a rather demanding hit, his back arched as he screamed, his cock spasming with the sudden force of release. The sudden clench around his heat sent Nico spiraling over the edge as well, his seed filling and spilling over.  He pulled out and sprawled out next to Percy, only the sound of their heavy breathing echoing in the near silent room. 

The coldness of the floor made itself present and Percy turned onto his side, milking the image of a breathless, and very naked Nico, into his brain forever. His dark locks had become tangled, probably Percy’s fault, and he reached over to straighten them out. Nico chuckled as Percy brushed his fingers through his matted hair and looked for something to clean up with. After they dressed and Nico tried to make his hair look as presentable as possible, they unlocked the door. Other than a slight limp Percy looked like he always did, his makeup a little smeared, but not enough for it to be noticeable. Percy changed into regular clothes and they crept out towards a secret back exit that Nico had had no idea about until now.  Stepping out into the fresh air of the outside word they grinned before starting towards the direction of home, that is until a familiar voice rang out,

“Judging by that limp it looks like somebuddy just got laid!” Percy and Nico turned horrified to one over-joyous Lemon Drop. Leo giggled and ran to give Percy a pat on the back. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. But honestly I didn’t see you as a bottom, Percy!” Percy ducked, his face turning scarlet as he shoved at Leo.

“You are a dick, you know that?” Nico laughed a little at Percy’s obvious embarrassment and hung his arm over top. Percy looked up with wide, sparkling eyes and Nico gave the most generous smile that he could.

“I think it’s about time we finally got back to my house.”  Percy nodded and gave a huge smile.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”


End file.
